Nico's Prophecy
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: What would happen if the prophecy was not Percy's, but Nico's? Will Nico make the right choice? Will he defeat Kronos? Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**I find this very coincidental. I'm listening to "Soul into Hades" by Lacuna Coil as I write this. Please review.**

Oh, crap.

I, Nico Di Angelo, am probably the child of the great prophecy.

Crap.

Ever since Percy died at Mount Saint Helens, I've been training my butt off to be able to stand a chance against Kronos. Most people thought it was going to be Percy considering that Luke, Kronos, and many monsters have been trying to kill him his entire life. But, because of my luck, Percy died. I am one hundred percent sure he's gone because I felt him being judged and don't worry. Percy went to Elysium. I've visited him for advice on how I could defeat Kronos a few times and he taught me sword fighting skills and he told me that Kronos wasn't comfortable in Luke's body because Luke would try to fight back. Well, that's not true anymore. Luke is pure evil through and through. So that diminishes any hopes of Luke returning to the gods side.

Well, now it's the year 2014, only seven months until my six-teenth birthday, the day in which the prophecy will be fulfilled. My birthday is October 31, coincidental, huh? Me being the son of Hades and being born on Halloween.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared. No, I'm not scared. I'm _terrified._ If anyone asks, I'll deny it, but I don't know if I'll make the right choice. Percy would. He always did. Me? I ran away and I held a grudge against Percy for telling the truth. He wouldn't care if someone hurt him, he would help if they needed it. Me? I still hold a grudge against my father for not being there for me and letting my mother die. Yet, Hades has given me a place to stay at his palace, crowned me the ghost king, and it wasn't my dad's fault my mom died; gods can't interfere with the fates choices. Percy would hang out with his dad and he wasn't the least bit mad at his father for leaving him and Sally with hardly any money. He was a good person, I wasn't.

At that moment, Thalia walked up to me while I was battling the dummies. Of course, I didn't see her so when she tapped me on the sholder, my battle reflexes kicked in. She was on the ground with me stradling her in less then six seconds flat.

"Oh, hello Nico. I'm fine, thanks for asking," Thalia said sarcasticly. I just rolled my eyes as I got off her. I stuck out my hand to her to help her up. Thalia scoffed at the gesture and slapped my hand away.

_Stupid huntresses. Only if she could know how I felt-No! Bad Nico! _I mentally slapped myself. Well, I guess I just revealed that I want Thalia and I to be more than just friends. I guess I was in my thoughts a little longer than I thought.

"Nico? Earth to dead boy? Nico?" Thalia said snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh? What?" Was my smart response.

"I was wondering if you needed a sparring partner. Geez, your worse than Percy! Well, worse than Percy was," She said, growing sullen. Man, I hated seeing her like this. And I did something very un-Nico like; I hugged her.

"It's okay," I said. Slowly, she hugged me back. After a few seconds of heaven, I had to get my head out of the clouds. I broke away resentfully.

"Come on, Thalia. I can beat you any day," I said summoning my black iron sword I only used in serious battles. I set the practice sword back on it's place on the rack and stood in my battle stance. Thalia's sword appered out of thin air in her hand.

_Man, that's cool. I forgot the Huntresses wepons only appered when they needed it._ I thought.

I smirked as I made a bold move and struck towards her head. She ducked and swiped for my legs I jumped over her sword with ease. As she tried to stand, I went for her right hand which she left open because she held her sword in her left hand. She jumped back suprised, but quickly recovered when I swung at her again. She blocked it which caused an explosion of sparks and a loud clang. Thalia attacked with a numerous amout of complicated attacks so I went into defense mode. But she tired out and that gave me a chance to attack her. I swung with challenging moves and she blocked them with difficulty. That's when I saw it. Thalia wasn't defending her right side as much. I faked left causing her sword to shift to her left hand. I quickly swapped to attacking her right side wich she didn't see coming. I nearly hit her but she blocked. Again, I went for her neck and, suprisingly, she wasn't expecting it. Inches from her neck, I stopped.

"Dead!" I yelled with renewed energy. As for Thalia, she didn't look good.

"Thals? You okay?" I asked with genuine concern. She nodded.

"I just haven't fought like that in a while so I guess it just made me tired," Thalia panted. "I'm gonna sit down now," She more collapsed then sat. I handed her my water and she greedily drank it. Thalia sighed in thanks. Her liveliness was slowly creeping back into her eyes.

_Wow, she's beautiful. _I didn't even try to stop the thoughts. _I love her jet black hair and blue eyes. She has a great sense of humor, she's smart, brave, and just perfect in every way. I think I'm falling in love with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus._

I didn't realize I was staring until Thalia waved her hand infront of my face. I immidiatly blushed and looked at the floor.

"Nico, come on. It's time for dinner." Thalia said, getting up and brushing all the dirt off her pants. I did the same and headed out of the arena, closely followed by Thalia.

As I was getting up to put away my plate, I looked to where Thalia was sitting, talking to her fllow Huntresses. Thalia turned her her and we locked eyes for a moment, until I ran into a wall. I quickly put my plate up with all the rest and walked with my head down out of the dining pavilion, ignoring the snickers from the campers.

As soon as I was out of sight of the pavilion, I shadow traveled to my cabin. Once there, I screamed in frustration and kicked the bed. Big mistake.

"Oww!" I yelled, clutching my foot. Who knew bed frames could hurt so much? I sighed and floped down on my bed. As I looked around my darkly lit cabin, I thought about what happened only moments before.

_How could I be such an idiot? I mean seriously? I ran into a wall. A _wall. I fell asleep thinking wonderful thoughts about how much of an idiot Thalia must think I am.


	2. Chapter 2

No. I didn't wake up to the off-key singing of that stupid bird that lives outside.

No . I didn't wake up to the screeching noise a stupid alarm clock makes that permanetly scars you for life.

Yes. I woke up to the beautiful (not) singing of the Stoll twins.

"Nico! Oh, Nico!

Chiron needs you!

Right now!

It's about the prophecy."

They sang to the tune of "Tomorrow" from Annie. Just because I'm a son of the lord of the dead doesn't mean I don't watch retarded musicals.

Anyway, I sighed and fell out of my bed and crawled to the dresser. I grabbed my black Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I cluched my clothes to my chest as I walked on my knees to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirrior at my rat's nest I call hair. I tried to comb out my hair which only made look worse. Now, my black hair fell, covering my brown eyes. I huffed and just flipped it out of the way.

As I was walking (dragging myself) sleepily to the Big House, I was approched by Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Whenever Thalia visits camp with the hunters, she never gets up until eleven o'clock and it was only nine (way too early). She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Because, dead boy, all the cabin leaders need to be there, not just you, Nico." She said as if it was perfectly obvious. It probably was.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the Big House. I walked up the porch steps opening the door for Thalia and I to walk through. The other cabin leaders were already there talking animatedly amongst themselves. Lexi Nixon from the Aphrodite cabin looked up and smiled warmly at me. I returned the gesture with a wave and a smile. I guess Selena was sick or something. The head of the Apollo cabin, Michael Yew, nodded his head in welcome. I smiled. Thalia and I sat down in two of the empty seats. Moments later, Chiron trotted into the room holding a huge book in his hands.

"Hello, young heroes!" He annouced.

"Hi," Was our unenthusiastic reply. Chiron frowned at this.

"Heroes, I fear the great prophecy is upon us. Nico, could you please read?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him. He flipped through the pages of the archaic book. He nodded at the book and slid it in front of me.

Crud. Stupid dyslexia. I read the prophecy as I saw it.

"A calf-blood" I started

"Half-blood" Thalia corrected and smirked. I glared at her.

"I knew that." I said through gritted teeth. Why didn't they write the prophecy in Ancient Greek? "As I was saying,

A half-blood of the eldest gods,

Will reach sixteen against all odds,

And will see the world in an endless sheep,"

"Sleep," Chiron said. I just nodded so I wouldn't blow up.

"And will see the world in an endless _sleep_,

A hero's soul, the cursed blade shall reap," I gulped.

"A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze." I finished without any more mistakes. I looked at the table of campers, then towards Chiron. He smiled and told me to go back to my seat.

"Campers, I feel we only have a few months until the prophecy begins. Thalia, here, she has had dreams," He turned to Thalia. "Would you like to share your dreams with us?" She nodded. Well, she actually _had_ to share it with us. It wasn't really a choice.

"I was in a dark cave, almost like a cavern. It was dark, damp, and I could hear voices up ahead. I followed the voices down the tunnel and I came to a large, open space." She stated. I could tell that she was uncomfortable with the next part. "Luke, um, Kronos was talking to Percy. Percy was alive and well and they were talking about sacrificing Percy's body for Kronos to use." She said. At this, Annabeth walked out of the room. Chiron sighed. "And, Percy agreed. He joined Kronos' army." Well, I guess Percy didn't always make the right choices.

"But, why would Percy join Kronos? He was always a good person. He hated Luke!" Michael Yew exclaimed.

"Well, we are not even positive that Thalia's dreams are true." Chiron tried to calm Michael down.

"I think it's true," I said.

"What!" Michael said.

"Well, the last time I was in the underworld, I couldn't find Percy. I didn't think much of it. But, I don't think he joined willingly. He could have been resurrected by Kronos and Percy _has_ to work with Kronos." I defended myself and crossed my arms.

"And you just thought about telling us _now?" _Thalia said. "When was the last time you were in the underworld?" She said, clearly annoyed.

"Geez! I was just in the underworld two weeks ago," I said, irritated. I didn't know it was that bad. I thought that maybe, Percy was just somewhere else in hades. Thalia scoffed at me.

"Boys, useless." She muttered when she thought I couldn't hear her.

"Thalia!" I yelled. She didn't answer. She was ignoring me.

_Great, _I thought sarasticly. _If she won't talk to me, I won't talk to her. _Wow. Childish much?

"Well," Chiron said, breaking the tension between us. "I believe the meeting went well. Can you tell the other campers that they will need to be ready for a battle, Clarisse? Don't tell them about Percy, though. We still aren't completly sure about that." Clarisse nodded. "Meeting dissmissed!" Chiron announced.

I was out of there faster than anyone else. I didn't even know why I was mad at Thalia. I mean, I didn't know that Percy was with Kronos. It's basicly like when you come home from school to find your mom's not home. You don't automaticly assume that she's out having an affair with another man when she's married. You assume she's at the store. Thalia can't just assume that I knew where Percy was the second he was gone.

After I thought about it more, I found out that 1) This was a stupid fight and 2) It was all Thalia's fault!

**Well, I think this chapter could be better but I really wanted to put it up. Ohh! Please if you read my story, just review and tell me if you like it or not. Come on, it's only going to take you a few seconds. It takes hours to write a chapter, sometime days. Oh and if you like this story, please add it to your favorites or bookmark it. It will make my day!**

**REVIEW!**

**ADD TO FAVORITES!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stupid Thalia. Wasn't his fault he didn't know! _One side of my mind said.

_But, he just over-reacted. Percy's their cousin. She's just upset. Nico should go apologize. _The second half said. They have been arguing for the past hour or so. I lost track after fourty-two minutes and seven seconds. I'm sorry. I was bored.

_Well, Thalia is the one who over-reacted! Why do you even like her, Nico? _The first side said.

_Yeah. Why, Nico? _The second half said. Is it just me, or do all peoples' minds talk to them? I sighed in frustration and sat down in the grass, which started to die.

I was sitting in a large field on top of a hill outside of camp. I found this place when I was first trying to shadow travel. I was trying to get to camp from the underworld, but I ended up here and since I was too tired to move, I crashed here. From here, you can see the whole camp. This is actually a clearing in the forest that surrounds camp, so monsters lurk in the shadows so I'm always alert. But, at the same time, this place is calming. This field used to be all green and beautiful, that was until I came here after the fight Thalia and I had. Now, most of the grass is a brown-gray color and the wild flowers that live here started to wilt. The trees are starting to lose their leaves and all the animals and insects have fled. I leaned back to look at the sky.

_Why is it light blue? Why couldn't it be dark blue all the nime, not just at night? I think I'm gonna go apologize to Thalia. _Wow. Stupid ADHD.

I shadow traveled to Zeus' cabin and knocked on the dark blue door. I waited a few seconds and knocked again, but this time was more urgent. No one came to the door. She wasn't there.

I began walking to the Hades cabin when I saw Thalia coming off the porch of my cabin. I ran over to her and she looked up and was opening her mouth to say somethig but I cut her off.

"Thalia, I'm sorry. It was a stupid fight. I shouln't have lost my temper. I'm sorry," I said all in one breath. She smiled and she did something un-Thalia like; she gave me a bear hug and I hugged her back. We stood like that for a few minutes until she pulled back.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," She said with a lopsided grin.

_I should tell her how I feel now. She's happy and she just hugged me. I just know I need to tell her now. _I thought.

"Um, Thalia? I need to tell you something." I started, fumbling with my hands and shuffling my feet.

"Yeah, go ahead." She nodded at me to continue. I looked her in the eye and began.

"Thalia, I really li-" I was interupted by the conch horn signaling lunch. We missed breakfast because of the meeting. "We need to go to lunch. Chiron and Mr. D won't like it if we're late."

She sighed and walked through the grass to the dining pavillion. This was the first time I really got a good look at her. She was wearing a black Paramore t-shirt and dark purple skinny jeans. She looked amazing.

"Come on, lover boy!" Annabeth said from behind me and I jumped. I didn't realize she was there. Annabeth knew who I liked because she was like my older sister and I told her everything. Or she would threaten me. Either one.

"Geez, Annabeth! Give me a heart attack, please," I said sarcasticly. She just laughed and ruffled my hair. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked, remembering the meeting. Apparently, she was thinking about the same thing.

"I don't know how I feel. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that both people I loved joined Kronos. I'm worried, Nico. With the powers Percy has and the powers Kronos already have, he could be unstopable." Annabeth said as she started walking to the dining pavillion. I followed after her.

AT DINNER, all the campers ate at their assigned tables. Of course, I sat alone. Every once in a while, I would look over at Thalia. I wonder if she ever glanced at me. I finished dinner quickly and shadow traveled to my cabin because I decided to blow off the rest of my classes to sleep.

I studied my room. Dark gray walls and a mud brown floor. Gray bed frames and black comforters. Gray bookshelves and black books. So dark and gloomy. Well, except for Bianca's journal. It was yellow and purple and it was her most prized possesion. When Percy told me she died, I ran to the Hermes cabin to get my stuff and I found that in her bag. I remembered reading it and I smiled. Then, I thought of Thalia. I thought of everything we did together, our good times and our bad. Then, I wondered if she ever thought of me at night.

Little did I know, Thalia was thinking the same thing.

AWWWW! I LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IF I KEPT YOU WAITING... I THINK I HAVE A BETTER WRITING SCEDUAL THEN SOME PEOPLE THOUGH... ANYWAY, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to DragoNik for some ideas for my story! Thanks so much! It really helped!**

When I woke up, it was well past curfew. The thing I loved about my cabin was at night, the moon cast shadows against the walls that look like screaming people. Yeah, I know, dark, right? I love it.

I was messing with the shadows so they looked like they were screaming or being tortured. I was making a woman run from the manticore when someone spoke.

"Geez, evil much?" I whipped my head to see the beautiful and familiar face of Thalia Grace standing in the doorway, the night sky behind her. It made her look even more beautiful than before, if that's even possible. I smiled. She came in and closed the door.

"Well," I said dragging out the word. She just threw back her head and laughed and soon, I joined in. After excruciating pain in our guts, we fell down on the bunks. We sat up and her hand brushed over mine. Good thing it was dark because I was one hundred percent sure I was a deep shade of red.

After I stopped blushing, I turned on the lights. It can get pretty bright when you turn on all the lights. I sat back down next to Thalia and asked her a question I was wondering about.

"So, Thalia, why'd you come to my cabin at," I checked my watch. I didn't have a watch. "At sometime at night?" She arched an eyebrow at my sentence and shook her head.

"You're an idiot, Nico. And, I was coming to tell you that Annabeth said that Chiron told her to tell you that you need to practice more if Percy really does become Kronos." She explained.

"Huh? I lost you after 'Annabeth said'," I said and she shook her beautiful hair. She sighed.

"You need to practice more or you no beat Kronos." She said as if she was talking to a toddler, making exaggerated hand motions. I scoffed at her and she just snickered. I glared and she glared back, which caused us to explode with laughter. I fell off the bed which made Thalia start crying and then she hit her head on the top bunk which made me laugh harder so I was crying, too. Then some random camper yelled at us.

"Would you just_ shut up!_" We laughed harder. Soon though, our laughs became cries of pain. Normally, this wouldn't have happened. I guess we were just really tired.

Finally, I managed to stop laughing. When I saw Thalia, wow, she looked amazing. She was laying on the floor, her hair spread out around her. And she was still laughing. I bent down and lifted her up so she was standing, which didn't work out well. She basically fell on me because she was so weak from laughing. I sat on my bed, still holding Thalia in my arms. She was still laughing a little so I laid back on my bed. Her head was on my chest and it felt so, so _right._ I closed my eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

I fell asleep.

I WOKE UP to the sunlight seeping in through the open door. I could've sworn Thalia shut the door when she came in...

"So, what happened last night, Nico?" Said Annabeth. I tried to get up, but then I remembered what happened the previous night. I slowly put my head back on the pillow so I didn't wake up Thalia who was sleeping under the covers with me, her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her in a tight embrace. I smiled.

"Nico? What happened?" She asked again.

"Thalia came to my cabin because you told her that Chiron told you to tell me that I need to practice more to beat Percy if he's Kronos." I said. I was about to say more when Annabeth interrupted me.

"Nico, Chiron didn't say anything close to that. Actually, I didn't really get to speak to Thalia that much yesterday. So, I don't think that's the reason she came to see you." She said over her shoulder. "Oh, and it's time for breakfast."

I gently shook Thalia awake and told her that it was time for breakfast. We didn't change or else we would be late for breakfast.

Thalia and I walked out of the cabin together, ignoring the stares and wolf-whistles from the other campers.

AT BREAKFAST, I had eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Mmm, bacon. Anyway, I slowly ate my breakfast wondering the real reason Thalia came to my cabin. I was going to ask her on the way here, but I chickened out. I laughed at people in the feilds of punishment, and I chickened out. Geez, manly.

I silently wished it was because she just wanted to see me, but that's probably not right. Maybe, I would ask her later. It was probably something like, like, what else was there?

Either way, I had decided that last night was the best time I had ever had. All my times with Thalia alone were the best times I had ever had. I just wish she wasn't part of the Huntresses so we could be together. Well, then again, I don't know if she likes me the way I like her. I think she only thinks of me as a friend. I guess that's better than nothing.

**I thought that was a good place to stop. And, I think that had a lot more Thalico than the other chapters. Anyway, I worked for two days on this! So please review! Thanks to the people who reviewed and "You're evil! Go to Tartarus!" *throws water ballon* to people who didn't review. **

**REVIEW!**

**To DragoNik: Was that a good 'Thank you'?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to DragoNik for giving me great ideas for my story! Thank you! (I like underlining things!)**

**I forgot about the disclaimers a while ago so I'll put it in here.**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, who thinks Rick Riordan will write on fanfiction when he could easily just write another Percy Jackson book? And if that wasn't clear, I don't own any characters! I own the plot... No stealing or I WILL make you delete your story... Trust me, I have my ways :) Oh, I also don't own Naruto, you'll see what I mean...**

"OW!" I exclaimed as I fell twenty feet to the dirt below. You see, I was climbing the climbing wall and I found out I'm not a good climber. That's a funny, confusing sentence. Anyway, I scrambled up and wiped the soil from my clothes.

"I hate this fu-" I was cut off by Chiron who, I guess, trotted over shortly after I fell.

"What was it that you were about to say?" He asked with a stern look on his face. I racked by brain for any answers that I could say without getting myself in trouble. Finally, I got one stupid idea.

"I was saying, I hate this fudging wall." Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head. Chiron stiffled a laugh and told me I had kitchen duty for a week. I silently cursed at him as he was walking away.

"I heard that, Nico!" He said over his shoulder. I gawked at him as he walked away. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I screamed, ahem, manly shout, and whiped my head around to face Thalia.

"Nice. Fudging. I'll have to use that sometime," She said, sarcasim oozing from her words. I made a face at her and glared and she just stuck her tounge out at me.

"Hey, um, Thalia? Why did you come to my cabin two weeks ago, you know, when we, um, fell asleep together?" I squeaked out the last part. Both her and I were blushing a deep shade of red.

"Well, I actually came because-" The conch horn sounded in the distance signaling dinner. We both sighed, hers a sigh of relief. Mine, a sigh of frustration. "See ya, dead boy!" she said, clearly 'excited' about dinner as she was off like a shot over the grassy hills towards the pavillion.

_How many times can she be saved by something? Annabeth, lights out, and now, dinner! And why wouldn't she tell me? _I wondered as I slowly walked to the tables. Once there, I was warmly greeted by Mr.D.

"Naruto, nice of you to_ finally_ decide to join us," He said with dramatic hand motions. You know what, I think he just feels rejected (which he is) and takes his anger out on us. And I _know_ he knows our names, because deep down, (I'm talking _DEEP_, man, deep) he loves us. I sat down at my table and waited to be served by the nymphs.

I sat and thought of all the possible things she could have wanted and all the reasons she would come to my cabin. Maybe, she was just walking and she had to tell me something.

I glanced over at Thalia and we locked eyes for a moment. She blushed and went back to talking to a young Huntress that was about eleven with brown hair. I smiled. But why did she blush?

AS I SAT IN MY CABIN, staring blankly at the wall, someone knocked on the door. It was almost ten o'clock, almost lights out, so I wondered who it could be. It must be important then. I ran to the door to see Thalia standing there. I let her in and watched as she flopped down on my bunk. Slowly, I sat down next to her.

"Hey," She said.

"Yo," I responded. "So," This was really starting to get awkward.

"Nico, I'm here to tell you why I came to your cabin two weeks ago," She sighed.

"Go on," I said, leaning forward on the bed.

"Nico, I came to see you. I-I really like you." She said as she started to walk out of my dark cabin. I swear I was smiling so wide, I was sure my skin would rip any second now. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

I dashed out of my cabin and ran in front of her. I did something I wouldn't have done until about five minutes ago; I kissed her. She kissed me back and, as cheesey and corny as this sounds, I felt complete. It felt so amazing with her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was great until someone spoke and interrupted my blissed out moment.

"What are you doing!" A very annoyed Artemis yelled at us. Suddenly, campers came out of there cabins to see what all the commotion was about. And when they saw Thalia and my arms intertwined, jaws dropped. We dropped each others arms quickly and stepped apart.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, you are banished from the Huntresses forever!" Artemis yelled at Thalia.

Her world came crashing down on her. But you know what? I'm going to be there with her every step of the way.

**Well, I don't think this was the best chapter but they finally got togrther, that's all that matters! Anyway, REVIEW! ADD TO FAVORITES! I REALLY want to get fifty reviews, I won't be like some authors that don't update unless they get ten reviews or whatever. No offense if you do that! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

SPECIAL THANKS TO DragoNik FOR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: You know, this is really just a waste of time, but no, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Can I just say it every few chapters because I don't want to keep writing this, it makes me sad... :(

WE STOOD, like a couple of deer in headlights, gawking at the fuming goddess as she stared at us. I turned my head to look at Thalia, to see if she was okay. She looked about ready to cry, actually. The usually strong Thalia wasn't there. I stepped in front Thalia to block her vision of the disappointed goddess and I placed my hands on her upper arm to calm her down. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

I know this might sound a little selfish, but I'm kind of glad Artemis saw us because now, we could be together. But, it's more important if Thalia is okay. I feel really bad though, I mean being banished from the hunters in front of everyone must be hard. But, I'll always be by her side, I'll be next to her as her world crashes down, I'll only leave if she wants me to. I'll do whatever she wants. I'll try to cheer Thalia up.

"Thalia, it's okay," I said. A few tears spilled over as she gave me a watery smile. I returned that with a small smile and hugged her. She hugged me back as I tried to comfort her. I rubbed her back and I murmured different phrases to cheer her up when I noticed the campers were looking strangely at us. A sudden thought came to mind.

_The campers don't know what happened between Thalia and I! If Thalia wants to, we could keep us a secret! We could convince them that we were hugging because Thalia was upset about something! I'm a genius!_ _I need to tell Thalia as soon as I can!_ I started to do a happy dance in my mind and I smiled a little.

Right then, Chiron came trotting over towards the cabins and stared at us. We were still hugging. I broke apart from Thalia, smiled at her, and watched to see what Chiron would do.

"Attention campers!" He waited until all eyes were on him, even Artemis'. "Please head back to your cabins! We will sort all this out in the morning. I will allow all of you to have an extra hour until lights out!" He announced. Being generous, huh Chiron?

All the campers walked to their cabins, a spring in their step, wondering what they should do for the next hour. I guided Thalia to my cabin, up the steps, and opened the door for her. She sat down on one of the empty bunks as I sat down on my own. She still looked slightly upset, but more happy now.

"Thalia, I have an idea. Well, if you want to do it," She nodded for me to continue. "We could keep us a secret," I said, gesturing back and forth between me and her. A slow smile etched across her face.

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed. We started to make a plan; a story.

AT BREAKFAST, Thalia and I walked into the pavilion. All talking stopped and all eyes on us, even Mr. D watched us. I just rolled my eyes. Thalia and I walked in silence to our tables. I sat down and waited for my meal.

The Athena table (unfortunately) is right beside me so Annabeth leaned over to talk to me.

"So," She said, stretching out the word. "What happened between you two?" She said, her eyes glancing over at Thalia.

Challenge one; Annabeth Chase.

"Last night, Thalia came to my cabin to talk. We got into a fight about it. She stormed out, I followed. I apologized and hugged her. Artemis was conveniently there and she got mad. That's all." I said all in one breath, acting as if I didn't want to talk about it. She bought it.

"Oh, I feel bad for Thalia. So, have you been working on your archery skills?" Annabeth questioned.

Challenge one; success.

I smiled to myself and answered her question. The rest of breakfast consisted of my conversation with Annabeth and occasional glances over to Thalia. Seems people were asking her the same questions, but they dropped the subject as quickly as Annabeth did. My plan worked!

LATER, I met Thalia at the arena, the stone walls slowly being covered by vines and moss. I summoned my black Stygian iron sword and put on my armor; I was ready to fight.

Thalia was battling the evil straw people as I emerged from the armory. I smiled as I walked quietly behind Thalia and wrapped my arms around her waist. She shrieked as I started laughing until tears came to my eyes. Thalia wormed her way out of my grasp and turned on me.

"Nico! You are so dead!" She yelled. That started our mini-war.

We struck, parried, ducked, and rolled. We leaped, lounged, slashed, and dodged. Our fight continued in this pattern for what seemed like hours. She actually put up a fight this time, until I ended up straddling Thalia, her sword across the arena's dirt floor and her hands held above her head.

"Deja vu." I said, remembering when Thalia snuck up on me a month earlier. "I win," I whispered. She smiled. She began to lean forward and I leaned down. Her lips brushed against mine as someone spoke.

"I'm starting to think you didn't tell me everything that went on last night," Annabeth said, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the door frame of the arena. Thalia and I scrambled up, resembling a tomato.

"H-hey A-annabeth. Um, w-what's up?" Thalia stuttered.

**I'm blaring Green Day (best band ever!) and did you know, they are called "Green Day" because of their love for marijuana? Weird, huh? Anyway, please review! I think I should break fifty reviews this time... Gods, I hope so.**

**Thank you!**

**DragoNik: Did your friend know that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SPECIAL THANKS TO DragoNik FOR IDEAS FOR MY STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I be here if I owned the series? I would have also put Thalico in the books, by the way. And just to be clear, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that all goes to Rick Riordan. Well, except the plot... No stealing! People who do have no lives!**

Fudge. Wow, that has actually grown on me. Anyway, fudge. Annabeth had just seen us in the middle of our kiss. We had no idea what to say, Annabeth's stare never leaving us. I shuffled uncomfortably and looked everywhere but Annabeth and Thalia. I stared at the ground for a good ten seconds seconds until my ADHD kicked in so I looked elsewhere. I studied the cracks in the wall, counting how many there were, and I even estimated when this place would be nothing but rubble. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take the awkward silence surrounding us, so I spoke.

"Gay baby."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go think about the gay baby's future challenges in life. Poor baby, being teased and bullied," Thalia said, shaking her head sympathetically. We all knew she could care less about that baby's life, she just wanted an excuse to get out of here. She started walking towards the stone entrance of the arena when Annabeth spoke.

"Sit, now. You will tell me what really happened last night," She motioned for us to sit down on the hard arena seats and told us to tell us our real story or we'd be sorry. I don't even want to know what she would do to us. I sighed and began our story.

"Promise no telling other campers? Swear on the River Styx?" I asked to make sure she wouldn't tell a soul.

"I, Annabeth Chase, swear on the River Styx that I will not speak a word that Nico or Thalia are about to tell me to another soul," She said unenthusiastically.

"Well, last night, Thalia came to my cabin to tell me why she really came that first time. She said she come because she really liked me. She stormed out, I followed and kissed her. Unfortunately, Artemis was there and she saw the whole ordeal. So, Thalia was kicked out and now here we are, telling you of our very interesting lives," I said, explaining the past few days complications in a matter of seconds. Wow, I needed more action in my life.

"But, why would you want to keep that a secret?" Annabeth questioned.

"Ah, good question," Thalia said with some sort of humor. "Well, Nico thought of the idea and I asked him the same question. He thought we could make this whole situation just seem like a misunderstanding. Apparently, that didn't work," She cursed her best friend under her breath. I stifled a laugh and Annabeth looked at me, confused, completely oblivious to the string of curses escaping Thalia's beautiful lips.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if someone needed to practise," She said, bringing out her dagger. I smirked and grabbed my sword which was lying on the ground by my feet.

"You're so on," I said, menacingly. Annabeth just laughed at my cockiness.

We battled for some time until, again, I won. She ended up with my sword at her neck, pushed against the wall. I stepped away from Annabeth, turning my back on her. I was about to brag about my win against a child of Athena when I was suddenly on the ground, my face hitting the dry dirt. A blond haired person hovered above me, her dagger across the back of my neck.

"Rule one: Never turn your back on your enemy," Annabeth announced. I rolled my eyes, which is very hard to do with half your face in the dirt, as she moved away from me. "Oh, and I win," Annabeth said to me, a smug smile spread across her face. I glared at her and wiped off myself to sit next to Thalia. I kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. I chuckled at her un-Thalia-ness. I kissed her on the lips the next time.

"Come on, time for dinner," Thalia said unhappily. I groaned, more lying.

_I STOOD, I THINK, in the middle of a dark area. I had no clue what so ever if I was even standing or falling, but I knew that wasn't important. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and I saw what looked like an Iris Message. I saw Percy sitting in a silver throne with a black seat and back. Percy was talking in a voice that wasn't his, it was the voice I dreaded most. Kronos. He was talking to Luke, the second in command now, about the upcoming war, about the prophecy._

_"My lord," Luke said as he bowed. "Nico is almost sixteen, only two weeks away until his birthday and the day the prophecy will be fulfilled," So this is in the future. _

_"Yes, I know," Kronos said, slightly annoyed. "Get on with it."_

_"Well, my lord, more half bloods are joining their side. Not many have come to us in a few months. We approach, but they refuse. The gods will soon overpower us. What will we do, my lord?" Luke reported. We could have a chance to beat them!_

_"Kill them. If they refuse, kill them on the spot. But, do anything you can to get them on our side first," Kronos said calmly. He didn't care about any of them. They were just disposable puppets, only there to be manipulated, to be used as pawns to sacrifice to win the overall cause. I glared at them._

_"Yes, my lord." Luke responded and backed out of the room. I could hear Luke's muffled voice filled with authority as he barked out orders to the other demigods. Kronos looked at me as if he could see me. But he couldn't, this is just a dream, right?_

_"I've been waiting, Nico," His greeting sent chills down my spine, causing my blood to freeze. When I regained my composure, I responded just as coldly/_

_"Kronos," I spat. He just sneered._

_"Be ready, child. My army will be there in a few months at most. You and your hopeless army will not stand a chance against me. At least, now that I have your cousins' body and powers along with my own. Be ready," Kronos said as he uncapped Riptide which turned into a five foot long scythe and slashed through the connection._

I bolted upright in a cold sweat. I had to tell Chiron about my dream.

Grabbing a pair or sweatpants and a t-shirt, I ran out the door and bolted towards the Big House. At only five forty-five, I was the only camper awake. But, I didn't care, this was important.

_Be ready... be ready..._ Kronos' words rang in my ears and I bounded up the porch steps and pounded on the door, waiting for a response.

_Be ready... be ready..._

**Ok, you know it's kind of weird to write a story in a guys point of view when your a girl (Hint: my user name! No, duh! Haha! Jk!) I have no idea what's going on in a guys head even though some of my closest friends are guys. Don't even bring him up, DragoNik! You know what I'm talking about *Glares, hoping DragoNik feels uncomfortable* And I was wondering if anyone caught the almost quote from Eclipse (Yes, I'm a Twilight lover. Go team Switzerland!) and if you did, tell me what you think it is.**

**Anyway, please review! I really want to get ten more but I will still update when I want to, which is ever few days. But just as a heads up, I won't update at all between July 18-30... I'm going to a camp that doesn't allow any electronics.**

**Thanks! Review! Sorry if you thought this authors note was long because to me it was.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to DragoNik for story ideas!**

**Oh, the kind of quote from Eclipse was "Rule two: Never turn your eyes away from your enemy."-Jasper Cullen (My favorite character! And Alice! And the wolves!)**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? No, I do not own! This makes me sad...**

AFTER I TOLD Chiron what happened in my dream, he thought for a moment. Eventually, he told me to get ready for the day and try to forget about it. But, how could I? I mean, an evil lord of time in my deceased best friend's body just visited me and he told me he was going to crush us. Hm, just a normal, peachy day. I wish.

Because I was basically ready, I just headed over to Thalia's cabin so we could talk. I walked up the black porch steps and knocked on the dark blue door. No answer. So then I just opened the door and walked in.

Thalia was laying on her bed, fast asleep. I smiled and sat down next to her, memorizing every thing about her. Her short black hair, her small hands. She was perfect, or as close as you could get to it. Because it was almost time for breakfast, I decided to wake her up. I remembered that you should never wake up someone who is sleeping by shaking them or something along those lines. Instead, I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled but she was still asleep. I kissed her on the lips and her eyes fluttered open. My brown eyes looked into Thalia's electric blue ones.

_Why are turning into a softy, Nico? Just for some girl? _One side said. Oh, please not again.

_No, Thalia is not just some girl. She is _Thalia._ She is amazing. _Personally, I agree with part two. But that's just me.

Suddenly, I heard someone speak.

"Aw, how cute!" Someone cooed. Oh no, it sounds like an Aphrodite girl! I turned to see Annabeth standing in the door way. How does she do that? Annabeth was trying not to laugh but failed. She burst out in laughter. "Ah, what would you have done if it wasn't me? That's why I was laughing, thinking about your shocked faces and what the poor soul would look like after you summoned a skeleton army to kill him. Couldn't you imagine that?" She asked Thalia. Thalia thought for a bit, laughed, and then nodded. Was I missing something? I couldn't imagine myself doing that!

"Come on, time for breakfast," I said wrapping my arms around her and dragging her out of bed and onto the hardwood floors. She groaned as she pulled me to the ground.

"I don't want to go!" She complained like a five year old. She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to carry you!" I exclaimed as I got up and slung Thalia over my shoulder. I was acting really strange today, and I have no idea why.

"Nico! You little, ugh! Put me down!" I ignored the complaints and insults as I walked out of her cabin. Heads turned as I walked across the field. Some just looked, some laughed, some thought it was cute.

I walked into the pavilion and everyone who saw Thalia and I started cracking up, even Chiron and Mr.D chuckled. I walked over to the Zeus table and dropped Thalia on her feet. She slapped my arm and then hugged me. I hugged her back and she looked up at me. I was about to kiss her when I realized we were making a huge scene. People were whispering and smirking, starting rumors. I'm going to assume they were whispering about us, weren't they? We dropped each other quickly and headed to our own tables. I was blushing madly as I sat down at the Hades table. Everyone was still looking (and still smirking) at either me or her. I glared at all of them and immediately, they looked down at their plates, hoping I'd leave them alone. The pavilion was strangely quiet after that.

_Awkward moment, gay baby._ I've thought that a lot lately, haven't I?

LATER, Chiron called me to the big house. I walked up the wooden steps and pulled the door open. Chiron sat there in his wheel chair with Thalia and Annabeth, who watched as I approached. I sat next to Thalia and Chiron.

"What's this about?" I asked. I was completely lost. Nobody had said anything in the last five minutes! Chiron looked at me, then Thalia and Annabeth, and answered.

"We fear the prophecy is taking place. The gods have spotted the titans ship and it is going to be upon us by three weeks time. Poseidon has tried many times to send the most violent waves, the strongest creatures, but he fears the ship is protected by magic." he stated. I sat there, my mouth hanging open. Annabeth and Thalia were watching me to see how I would react. Thalia bumped my shoulder playfully.

"Close your mouth dead boy, before you start catching flies." Thalia said, trying to lighten the mood. I offered a half-hearted smile, but Thalia saw right through it. "Don't worry, Nico. Everything will be fine." She smiled at me. It did make me feel some what better that at least one person believed in me.

"Well, with only one month, do you think you are ready?" Chiron asked, leaning forward as if he was interrogating me. In a sense, I guess he was. I slowly nodded, unsure of my answer.

"Well, I think we could be ready by next month, but I just don't know, Chiron. Some are more advanced than others. Some just have no hope at all." I responded, shaking my head in sympathy. How could we win this? This war wasn't just about me, this was about all of us, all demigods! If we didn't have a strong army, we wouldn't have any chance. We wouldn't even put up a fight against Kronos and his men, especially with Kronos having Percy on his side.

"Okay. I understand, Nico. I believe that if we just work non-stop, we just might win." Chiron concluded, ending this meeting. Annabeth, who stayed quiet through this whole ordeal, finally spoke.

"Chiron, is there anyway to save Percy? Anyway at all?" She pleaded, her eyes wide and sad. Chiron looked away from her and I could tell that this was hard for him to tell her. He was going to break her heart.

"No. I'm sorry, but there isn't. The only way to destroy Kronos is to kill his host, which is Percy." Chiron said, sadness intertwined in his words. He looked back at Annabeth and she had tears streaming down her face. Thalia ran in front of her and hugged her as Annabeth sobbed on her shoulder. I walked over to comfort her, too. This was going to be hard. Percy was mine and Thalia's cousin, Percy was Annabeth love. Percy was everything to a lot of people. I remembered when Annabeth, Thalia, and I had to tell Sally and Paul what happened to Percy. She begged for him back. She fell to her knees and just sobbed. Annabeth was sobbing, her back against the wall. Thalia was crying on my shoulder. Paul was sniffling in the corner. Silent tears streamed down my face, too. Even at eleven, my world had changed that day. How many more lives would be lost? How many more people would we see fall to their knees, begging for their child back? How many more people would refuse to believe us? I didn't want anyone to die. But you know what? This isn't a perfect world. Lives will be lost, people will cry. Worlds will be changed, for better or for worse.

I didn't realize it, but I was crying, too. I blinked them away and pulled back from the hug. New campers just walked by, looking at us as if we were crazy. Crazy for crying in the middle of the day. The campers who knew Percy nodded in empathy as they passed, some actually walked over to pat us on the back. They knew what to expect, but the new campers didn't know what was coming to them.

The dinner horn sounded off in the distance. Thalia and Annabeth broke apart to wipe the last of their tears off their face. We all walked in silence to the pavilion. We were all late, but Mr. D didn't say a word. He missed Percy almost as much as the rest of of. The campers knew what they were about to experience. They knew that they might not see each other again. They knew some of the faces here wouldn't be here in a few months. But they didn't know how hard this was going to be, how scared they would be. They wouldn't get to say good-bye, they would die too early.

But, I know that if we try hard enough, long enough, we just might make it and win. Kronos' words echoed through my mind.

_Be ready... be ready..._

**Okay, I think that chapter was kind of sad. Especially the one where Chiron told Annabeth that Percy wouldn't come back. Review and tell me what part you thought was sad or if you didn't think it was that sad. And if you think they are out of character, tell me. But, then again, it's almost a war and Nico knows he might not see Thalia after that. He knows he might die.**

**Anyway, I hope that didn't kill the mood! :) Longest chapter yet! :)**

**Review! Add to favorites! Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to DragoNik for so many things that I don't feel like mentioning! Thanks.**

**I have read back on my previous chapter and I'm not sure I liked it. But, I need to say something and because you don't have a choice, read on. **

**REASONS WHY NICO WAS OOC IN THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**1) He might die and he doesn't want to.**

**2) He will see friends die and he doesn't want them to.**

**3)He doesn't know if he will make the right choice (there's an evil, dark side to him that you might see later...)**

Two weeks. Two small weeks until the _Princess Andromeda_ is here. Two short weeks until the second titan war. Two puny weeks until half the faces walking around camp now won't be here any more. Two small, short, puny, anxiety-filled, stressful, heartbreaking, tear jerking weeks left. Then, our world will come crashing down or be raised up, depending on what choice I make in, I'm pretty sure you guessed it, two weeks. Why me? Earlier today, Chiron announced that all cabin leaders must report to the big house this afternoon for a meeting about the Great Prophecy. Why is it called the 'Great Prophecy' when nothings that great about it? How about, the 'Imortant Prophecy' instead?

Anyway, all the cabin leaders piled into the conference room at the big house. Clarisse sat next to the Stoll brothers, probably planning their murder because of what they did to her cabin a few days ago, not pretty. Selena sat next to Beckendorf, leaning her head on his shoulder. Annabeth sat as far away from everyone as she could get. She didn't like this. Hades, she_ hated_ this. Betrayed by both the people she loved, it really must hurt. Michael sat next to Katie who he kept glancing at which in turn earned him glares from Travis. Thalia sat next to me, holding my hand under the table in anxiety from the week's past events. Half bloods have been disappearing, killed. Not many, but enough. We never saw the attackers, but we all have a pretty good idea of who it is. Two killed with arrows, one in close combat, two from monsters, and three have just disappeared. Nobody knew who would be next. The attackers had no plan, just to attack and kill.

Chiron wheeled himself in so he sat next to me. Thalia quickly dropped my hand so Chiron wouldn't notice as he moved past us.

"Campers!" He announced. "As you know, some of our dear friends have been disappearing and some have been killed. None of us know why, but we must have our guard up!" All of a sudden, Chiron's voice was tuned out as visions filled his place.

_"What shall we do, my Lord?" Luke. This seems familiar... Deja vu._

_"Kill them. If they refuse, kill them on the spot. But, do anything you can to get them on our side first." Kronos. Oh no. Oh no,no,no,no,no. Fudge. Kronos' men were killing all of the campers because they wouldn't join the titan's side. Except for the three that "disappeared"._

When I could see everyone again, everyone was staring at me. I was on the ground and I had no idea how I had gotten there. Suddenly, a small back haired person hugged me so hard I thought my pop out of my head.

"Oh my gods! Nico, are you okay?" Thalia asked once I was out of her death grip. But, why would she ask me that? I'm perfectly fine.

"Um, yea. I'm fine. Well, except for the bruised ribs. Why?" I had no idea why everyone was staring at me, and to be truthful, I was really uncomfortable. Thalia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Nico, you looked like you were having a seizure! And, on top of that, you talked in Luke's and Kronos' voice! What happened?" Thalia exclaimed. Oh, I guess everyone heard what just went on in my mind. Slowly, I explained my theory. I thought Kronos' men were killing the half bloods. Chiron nodded, clearly agreeing with that idea.

"I nearly forgot about your dream until you brought it up today. I do believe that is what 's happening. If that is the case, then I know we need to be alert always. You will always be with another camper to be safe. We might have to rearrange the cabins, but I believe it is necessary. Because the huntresses are here to help train for the war, they will also be placed in partners. only girls though. Okay, please pair up with someone!" Chiron announced over the talking of the demigods in the room. Most of the demigods ran outside to pair up with one of their friends. Chiron announced his speech again so their was no confusion to the other campers who were not included in the meeting. I approached Thalia to ask her if she would be my partner.

"Hey, um, Thalia, d-do you want to b-be p-partners?" I said, my face hot. I looked down at my shuffling feet. Oh my gods! Why am I so nervous! I've been so, so out of it lately, it's not even funny! I'm acting like Percy did around Annabeth, which is not good. I didn't want to end up like Percy, he was too, _preppy_. Gross. I am a Gothic rock/death rock/horror punk person for Zeus' sake! I couldn't stand his style. I shuddered.

"Yeah, of course, Nico." Thalia said. I sighed in relief. "What, did you think I would say no?" She said playfully. I laughed nervously.

"Uh, no..." I said and Thalia gasped. This time, I really laughed. You really need to see her face. Ah, good times... "What? I didn't know what you would say." I finished sheepishly. She just rolled her eyes at so I returned it with a nice death glare. She burst into laughter at me. She was laughing so loud and hard, she was catching the attention of the other campers. Slowly, I backed out of every one's sight, uncomfortable with being the center of attention even though now people stare at me and whisper because I'm the son of Hades _and_ the child of the prophecy. Great, huh? People whispering behind your back your whole life. Well, at least Annabeth and Thalia don't treat me that way.

_Thalia... _My thoughts drifted off into my wonderful secret life with my girlfriend. Could I really call her my girlfriend, though? I mean, only Annabeth knows about 'us' so are we really going out? _Cut it out! Doesn't matter, you're with her. You _really_ need a rubber band to wear on your wrist. When ever your thoughts drift to _her,_ snap the band. Then, you won't always be so distracted, like now._

Then, I realized Thalia was shaking me and waving her free hand in front of my face.

_Oops._

"Finally! Geez, I've been standing here for a good," She looked at her watch. "A good five minutes! I thought you died with your eyes open. I could have sworn I saw your eyes glazing over!" Thalia said, only half joking. I rolled my eyes and something on her wrist caught my attention.

"Thalia? Can I have that rubber band?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the rubber object. She nodded slowly, clearly confused. She pulled it off and held it out for me. I took it and slipped it onto my wrist.

_Hope this works. _I silently prayed. Thalia shook her head in confusion and then giving her 'I'm-really-confused-but-I'm-not-sure-I-want-to-know-so-I'm-just-gonna-drop-it' look. Yeah, I know you're sitting at home, wondering, 'How can Nico get all that from a look?' Well, we kind of have this, _connection _with each other. It's really cool. Anyway, I stared at the rubberband with great respect as I slowly headed to the dinning pavilion for dinner.

After offering some of my food for the gods, I sat down at the Hades table, all by myself, I must add, and began picking at my food. Closer to the end of dinner, I glanced at Thalia, who was also alone, and started thinking.

_I could keep her company tonight. We would have fun..._ I snapped my rubber band on my wrist... seven times.

"OW!" I yelled. There were red marks across my wrist from all the snapping. People looked my way, putting me in the spot light. I slumped down in my seat.

_ I think it works..._

**And, done! This will be my last update for two weeks. As I have said before, I'm going to a camp with no cell phones or any electronics so I'll update right when I get home. I swear on the River Styx! *Thunder rumbles in the distance***

**Anyway, please review and stuff. And, I think reviews are more important then adding to favorites... although I like both! Don't get me wrong. And can you guess what Nico was thinking? Huh, huh? And don't bring **_**him**_** into this DragoNik! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :) Review! Click the **_**BLUE**_** (people always get the button color wrong!) button at the bottom that says, "Review this Chapter"! I would appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Special thanks (again) to- you guessed it- DragoNik! *Applause***

_**PEOPLE WHO THINK THIS STORY SHOULD BE IN THE AU SECTION ARE WRONG BECAUSE THE TITAN WAR NEVER HAPPENED SO NONE OF THE CAMPERS HAVE DIED!**_

**I'm back from Camp Tockwogh and here with a new chapter! Camp was a lot of fun, and I found out that I'm pretty good at archery even though that was my first time picking up a real bow with real arrows. Hmm... maybe... naw. **

**Anyway, CHAPTER TEN!**

Tlalia,

I can't do it! Can we please just tell everyone that we're dating?

Nico

I took the paper and ripped it out of the note book.

No, too strait forward. Maybe I'll try to be softer? You know, like beating around the bush?

Dear Thalia,

Hey, you know, I was thinking yesterday. I know, I know, me, Nico Di Angelo, thinking usually equals disaster, right? Well this time, I don't think this thought could do that much damage. Now I'm sure you'd like to know what I'm thinking. 

I was thinking that we could go public. Maybe, just act like a couple in public and just wait until everyone catches on that we're dating. Is that alright?

Please think about it, for me.

Love,

Nico

That sounds _so_ out-of-character!

I grabbed that piece of paper and ripped it out of my note book, too. Then, I angrily threw it in to the trashcan and sighed in frustration. I flopped down on my bed.

_Why me?_ I thought. For the past hour, I had been trying to write to Thalia that we should tell everyone that we're dating. I nearly spilled the secret when I over heard someone talking about her. When I tried to defend her, that guy asked why I was so protective of her. And I said, "I'm protective of her because I lo- because I'm her best friend along with Annabeth," ans I'm pretty sure you can all guess what I was about to say. I really want to tell people, but I don't want to hurt Thalia because people might make fun of her and I don't want that to happen.

Why am I turning into a cuddly care bear? Well, I shouldn't be worrying about that, maybe I'll wait until after Kronos attacks and tries to take over the world. Anyway, I should be practicing.

I pushed myself off my bed and streached. When I opened my eyes, my vision went fuzzy and darkend at the edges. I staggered backwards and latched onto one of the bed frames so I could get used to standing. Then, I carefully walked over to where my sword was and scooped it up into my hand. I slipped into my black and white checkerd Vans and trudged to the training arena to work until dinner.

At the arena, Beckendorf was slicing through training dolls poor heads. I walked up to him, (loudly so he wouldn't be startled and try to slice me head off. He hardly ever misses so I had a good reason to be careful) shouting his name.

"Hey! Beckendorf! Wanna train?" I said, stepping into my battle stance. He turned around after he slashed the last dummy.

"Yeah, sure, Nico." He answered and got into his starting pose.

We battled intensly until dinner, when the conch horn sounded

**Okay, I'm so sorry. This chapter is terrible and it suck terribly... I know that so don't review just to tell me that. I'm REALLY sorry... and there might be spelling errors... don't tell me. Something bad happened so I'm out of it. Anyway, I'm really sorry and I'll try to update soon.**

**On the bright side, I should get at least 100 reviews! :) Please don't flame me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to DragoNik for helping me with the prophecy. Also, he helped me with ideas for Percy's future. *cue eerie and/or futuristic music* *Aplause***

**Well, I really don't have any inspiration to finish this story. No, its not that I don't want to write it actually, but more that I don't know what to write about... Should I do this? Should I do that? It's that type of dilemma. So, in your wonderful reviews, please leave any suggestions you want for the next chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a man with a ADHD and dyslexic son or a person who created Inception. There are some things that remind me of that movie in here, so, yeah...**

**seaweed brain24256: That is a very good movie and you need to see that! :P**

**DragoNik: The twisted school system here is called "Red Clay Consolidated School District" that makes us start school in August. I hate it.**

**Without any further interruptio-**

**HEY I JUST REALIZED I'M BLASTING GREEN DAY THROUGH MY HEADPHONES! :P**

**Anyway, *glares at the annoying and immiture half of me* here's the next chapter! :P**

_Grinning at me from across one of New York's busy streets was Percy. His goofy smile widend as he waved me over. I could feel myself smiling back as I stepped into the street, signaling to the cars that I was crossing. It was so good to see Percy again, after, after... After what?There was no war, no good Percy again. Is this a dream? Wait, try to remember how I got here. I can't! All I remember is standing across a random street from him. Now think about what's strange. There's no one here but me and him. And he doesn't have his usual bright green eyes. Instead, it was a cold, hard, merciless gold. _

_"Kronos." I snarled, my voice dangerously low as the anger grew inside of me. How could that creeper- definition- one who creeps__**(A/N That's actually the real definition! LOL :P)**__- think he could use Percy like that? And how could he take my cousin? He was the only family I had! That, that asshole!_

_"Aw, you figured out my little cerade. Too bad." He said as if he cared(Wait, he could read minds?). The truth actually is that he could care less about any of this as long as he got his way. But, if I'm here, I'll make sure that he'll never see sunlight again, let alone ever get his way. "Well, now we can make this interesting." He said, smiling and taking something from behind his (Percy's?) back. A scyth. Kronos' scyth, the most powerful weapon ever created. I grabbed my own sword that I didn't know I had with me and stood ready for a fight. For demigods, if you die in a dream, you'll die in the real world too. _

_Still, no onlookers past. The old, brick bakery behind Kronos remained silent and dormant as we talked. The flower shop behind me never had a customer in the time I had been there. Where was everybody? Even though this is my dream, this was a whole world. Everyone on the earth was in this place. Then, when you went to sleep, you take hold of your body and do whatever. And when you wake up, your body controls itself, sort of like an auto pilot. It travels the 'world' so thats's why you can never remember how you got there but it doesn't seem strange that you're just there because deep down, you know you actually walked there. You can do anything; go anywhere. The thing thats weird though is that no one has come past us, almost like there's a border._

_Kronos strutted toward me, scyth ready to slice. I didn't want to do this now! I know I can do it. It's not that I'm scared. I'm not nervous, tired, hungary, feeling dark, doubting the gods, or feeling depressed and emo. There's just no witnesses._

_I need to wake up._

_But, how?_

_A kick! You know how when you dream that you fall and you wake up before you hit the ground? That's what I need to do. I'll fall back onto the the pavement to startle myself awake._

_I started to lean back until gravity took hold of me and I was falling. Before I was going to hit the ground, my eyes snapped open and my hands jerked at my sides._

My eyes opened to see a dozen staring back. Suprised, I jumped back and fell off the end of the bench of the Hades table and onto the coblestone floor. I yelped- once again, manly shout- as my head hit the ground.

"Ow." I groaned. I heard some snickering from the background... Clarisse.

I sat up slowly and clutched my head in an attempt to make the world stop spinning.

Note to Self: It doesn't work.

Bleary eyed, I could barely make out Chiron through the blur. When my vision returned and I didn't feel like I had just ridden the Gravitron seven times and then ate movie popcorn (you know, when it's soaked in butter and piles of salt lay on top?), I tried to speak.

"Whatidmiss" It came out slurred together, trying to be one word instead of three. I attempted to speak again.

"What happened?" I said, throat dry. Side affects of demi god dreams; dizzyness, nausea, sore throat, and throbbing head. I think that's all.

Chiron knelt next to me-or as close as he could get to kneeling-and put his hand on my shoulder. His conserned eyes looked into mine and he started to explain.

"My boy,-" Well, tried to explain.

"Dude! It looked like you were having a seizure! You were all like-" He started making exploding noises and thrashing around, making a bad impression of a seizure. Give him a break. He's seven and new, claimed by Hermes. Chiron glared at him and began speaking again.

"Anyway, what happed to you? Your eyes were half gold, half black. I know Kronos was involved. Here," He said, holding out his hand for me to take. "Come with me to the big house and we can talk there." He pulled me up and we walked-I walked, he trotted- to the big house together.

We pushed open the screen door and he getured for me to sit on the couch.

"Okay, Nico. Whenever your ready." Chiron said.

I took a deep breath and began to explain. This might take a while.

CHIRON LOOKED at me curiously and stood to walk out the door. I got up and ran after him. Then, he trotted faster.

"No, it's okay, Chiron. You don't have to wait for me. No, I insist. Don't wait for me, I'll be fine. I won't be eaten by harpys." I yelled at the now infinitesimal figure on the grass as I slowed to a stop.

"Well, that was weird." Thalia said from beside me. From being so scared(suprised) I spun around, tripped over air, and fell on my back. Thalia started laughing hard until she couldn't breath. She looked like she was in pain.

"KARMA!" I yelled. I know I could've yelled 'help' or even 'breathe' but that's what came first. And even though she's still laughing, Thalia can look scary. I ran to my cabin and locked the door behind me. I dove under my covers of my bed and hid. I fell asleep to the rhythmic pounding on my door and angry laughing coming from Thalia.

She's gonna kill me tomorrow.

_I was n a pitch black... place. I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I heard a voice that could creep out the dead. Even I don't do that!_

_"Nico, come on Nico. I'm here. I'm waiting." Kronos said. "I'm waiting on your shore!" He said and laughed._

I woke up to the peircing screams of many campers.

The camp was being attacked.

Well, on the bright side, Thalia left.

**I personally really like this chapter. And I know you guys probably hate me and almost hunt me down, but you know if you kill me, I can't finish the story! :P**

**And yes, I do have two sides of my mind.**

**Anyway, I could've update sooner if the computer didn't die and erase my work, there were no funerals, and school didn't start! I'm so sorry and I'll try to update sooner but no promises. **

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god, guys... I'm so sorry... *weeps in corner* Never mind... I take the weeping back. Done too much of that already. I realize it has been over six months (already that long?), but just so much has happened. DEGRASSI MOMENT! (I do not watch Degrassi.) Well, I'm going to try to write this chapter well and I'll also try to post another chapter next weekend. I have no idea if I will, but just know that I will try.**

**ANYWAY, I hope this is a good chapter... but in your **_**REVIEWS**_** you can tell me what you think. And please don't yell at me because I didn't update in a while... I'm so sorry...**

_**To Grace: Thank you so much for your review! And, actually, I have a writing class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For my school. I go to an art school.**_

_**To Callie: HUGE GINORMOUS SHOUT OUT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND YOU WERE MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY! THANK YOU, CALLIE!**_

**Okay, I just found out that I get more reviews from people who aren't members that I do from people who have an account! I really want to write back to some people who leave comments! But I can't! GRRRRR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (I didn't think of a creative response because I'm saving the creative juices for the story!)**

**OHMYGOD! I REALIZED I HAVE 120 SONGS BY GREEN DAY ALONE ON MY IPOD! LEAVE ME A QUESTION ABOUT GREEN DAY IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I'M SURE I CAN ANSWER IT WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING IT UP! IF ANY ONE LEAVES A QUESTION, I'LL ANSWER IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**...Line Break...**

I slipped into my black armor which weight twenty or so more pounds and put on my helmet. I ran outside of the armory to survey the scene, but that didn't really work out because the moment I was outside, five empousa were attacking me. I stooped down to the ground a grabbed my Stygian iron sword and prepared for battle.

I ran towards the first empousa. She swung her sword in a wide circle, aiming to take of my head, but I ducked under the sword when I realized what she was doing. I stabbed her in the stomach. She gasped and became golden dust. Before I could catch my breath, the other four empousa charged at me, obviously not happy about what I did to their sister. So, I charged at them, too. But before I was even ten feet away from them, two dissapeared. I quickly fought off the other two uncoordinated empousa and look at whoever helped me. Where the empousa used to be standing was Thalia Grace. At least I knew she was safe. The look in her eyes told me that she was relieved, too.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I whipped around to see Kronos (Percy? That part still confuses me...) battling most of the campers and easily defeating them. Strangely though, he left most of the campers alive. Some were wounded, but at least not dead. I saw Thalia run over to help out other campers beat the monsters. I smiled and did the same. I saw Annabeth battling the Minotaur. He swiped at her and her dagger flew out of her hand and landed a good twenty feet away. A look of worry crossed her face. I ran over to help. Because I was behind the Minotaur, I jumped on his back. He roared in frustration and flailed his arms to try to reach me. I kept climbing though. I tried to distract him long enough for Annabeth to get her sword, but within seconds, I was thrown on the ground. The Minotaur stepped over and let out a deafening roar. I closed my eyes and prepared for the monster to hit me, but the blow never came. I opened one of my eyes carefully just in time to see Annabeth break off one of the Minotaur's horns and thrust it through his head. Before he could roar out in pain, he disappeared. Annabeth, who was sitting on his head, started falling to the ground. I knew that if she hit the ground, she would be seriously injured.

I ran underneath where she was about to fall in an attempt to catch her. But, I didn't make it in time. She landed on the ground with a soft thump and an audible crack. She landed with her leg in an obviously unnatural position under her back. She screamed out in pain. I ran over to Annabeth and knelt beside her. She screamed out again. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain and Annabeth started crying.

I looked around, about to call for help when I realized that I had no idea where we were. Some how, we had ended up in the forest in a place even I didn't remember. I tried calling for help, but it was just me and her.

Everything was quiet except for Annabeth's screams. Suddenly, I heard leaves crunching behind me. I turned around, still crouching, and looked to see who was approaching.

Kronos.

"Annabeth!" Kronos screamed. He tried to run next to her, but I picked up my sword and held it at his throat. Kronos took her eyes away from her and looked at me. What I saw made me stagger back in utter surprise. Percy's vibrant green eyes. I drew in a sharp breath and let him sit next to her, still weary about him. He knelt down and I kept my sword at his neck.

I suddenly noticed the pool of blood quickly forming around Annabeth's body. More than just a broken arm was wrong.

Forgetting about Kronos beside me, I lifted Annabeth into my arms. Percy stood up behind me.

At least, I thought it was Percy.

Cold metal touched the back of my neck.

"I'm back," Kronos whispered into my ear almost happy. I shuddered. "Now, since Annabeth won't even make it another five minutes from the excessive amount of blood loss. Just put her down." I looked down at Annabeth's unmoving form. I could feel her blood on my hands, dripping to the ground. Kronos was right. Annabeth was fading quickly.

I nodded at Kronos' command and set her down.

"Because I want to show the world that I can defeat the _prophecy child_ with a few fancy moves, we'll have a fair fight," Kronos stepped back and said the words 'prophecy child' mockingly. Kronos grinned cockily and held up riptide as I turned around.

Kronos charged at me, his sword glinting in the light. I lifted up my sword proudly, knowing very well that this could be my last fight.

I could finally have a family again.

I'd see my sister.

**...Line Break...**

**Okay, that was a cliffie. I want you all to know that I feel really bad about not updating quicker. I really should have and I have no excuse. **

**ANYWAY, Nico kinda just gave up at the end... sad really. But, he realized that everyone he ever cared about is dead or dying. Could you imagine? I think he's sad and needs a hug. *Hugs Nico***

**I think his name should be spelled Niko instead of Nico. It's cooler :P**

**Anyway, I guess you guys can yell at me all you want... *sigh* *prepares for war/yelling/scolding* **

**Spell check thinks I spelled Kronos, Annabeth, and GRRRRR! wrong. That's just not right. **

**Anyway, REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, just an author's note.**

**My fanfiction, Nico's Prophecy, is up for adoption.**

**Just PM me if you want it. Or review this chapter...**

**EXPLINATION:**

**I have serious writer's block and I've moved on to a new category... Danny Phantom. I love this story and I wish I could finish it, but I can't figure out how to end it so if anyone wants to put up the last few chapters, go ahead. You can rewrite the whole thing or copy and paste it, just PM me and I'll read and review each chapter!**

**Word Count (excluding this A/N): 14,965**

**Review Count (excluding this A/N): 160**

**Chapter Count (excluding this A/N): 12**

**My apologies**

**-Better Left Unspoken**


	14. Hope

**Hi.**

**It's me, and I'm here to say that I think I WILL BE FINISHING THIS. I'm rewriting it, because I don't like my style here, and I'll be calling it something else. Probably "Nico's Destiny" but maybe not so follow me (click "Follow Author" at the bottom) and stay tuned. **

**Because some of you stuck with this story, here's a preview. **

The crowd was quiet. No one spoke. No one made a sound, even the Stoll brothers contained themselves. The demigods gathered around the fire as Chiron stood before them, claiming that one of the best warriors they had ever had, had passed away.

Annabeth Chase held the shroud in both hands, raising it above her head for everyone to see. The wind blew circles around everyone, making all of them shake in the cold. The night was dark, and the moon didn't rise, as if it, too was mourning. The stars glowed above them, but only the firelight cast enough for the demigods to see around them. Annabeth dropped the cloth into the fire, making it glow brighter as it burned away. The waves on the shore crashed harder against the sand. She dropped her head to look away, and many in the audience bowed their heads as well.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth spoke, her head still down, "is dead."

**So, it's more serious, which I think is a good thing, because I thought how it was originally written was too childish. I'm sorry for the wait but I'm going to write a couple chapters before I publish the first one. I'm sorry if I get some things wrong, but it's been a while since I've read the books. **

**Thanks for everything and for pushing through with me, yeah?**

**-BLU**


End file.
